You Don't Know
by Okino52788
Summary: Set before the second half of the anime - Tiz warns Thor about a rising threat within the Ring. However, she may reveal something else... How can Thor deal with this? One-Shot, may continue at later date. R&R please!


"Thor?" Third replied inquisitively.

"Where is he?" Tiz repeated. "There's a report he needs to hear."

"In the room, I believe…" Third lazily indicated the direction with his thumb, turning his attention back to the speed-craft he was hunched over and repairing.

Without thanking Third, Tiz made her way down the stone-carved halls to the bedroom that was Thor's. Approaching a wooden door, Tiz slowed then stopped right in front of it. It was closed, but she could tell there was someone beyond the door. Knocking on the wood with her knuckles, Tiz waited for the response.

"What is it?" came the mild reply. Tiz opened the door quietly, and went inside the room.

"I have something to tell you," answered the dark haired woman, closing the door behind her. "The small group that I've had my eye on is getting more active."

Thor didn't reply immediately. He was sitting at a desk against the wall with his back to her, intently focusing on his work. Upon realizing that she may have disrupted his concentration, Tiz suddenly felt insecure of her presence. "I can come back later, if you're busy," she said, slightly crestfallen. Turning to leave, she put her hand on the door handle.

"Wait," Thor said. Tiz turned around, and saw, with some surprise, that Thor had turned to face her in his crudely constructed chair. "Stay – I enjoy being with you," he finished.

Tiz felt her face grow a little warm, but she fought it away by thinking about what she was supposed to be telling him. "There are rumors going around the Ring. This group is serious about a try. If the informant is telling the truth, then they plan to act soon. And this group is stronger than the last few combined. Physically, sure, but they also have been growing in size…" Her voice quavered on the last few words, making it plainly obvious that she was worried. Her heart thudded in her chest as she waited for his response.

"That is grave news," Thor said, turning his blue eyes away from Tiz to the floor. He stood from his chair. Looking soberly back to Tiz after a meditative moment, a smile broke through. She felt her face grow warm again, and without realizing it, she was slightly smiling herself. "They are using fear to gather followers. Tactics like that does not make them powerful – it makes them afraid and weak. If they challenge me to a try, so be it."

"Thor!" Tiz protested, stepping up to him. Her smile was gone. "You know how big he is! You sound so confident, but be serious! If he gets you once, it's all over!"

White-haired Thor put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently and meeting her eyes with a strong gaze. "I will win," he confidently said. "I've won before, right?" Tiz's brown eyes searched his.

"I know…" she weakly replied, ashamed that she had doubted him. Regardless, a seed of doubt remained inside her. "I care about you, Thor. I care about you a lot…" Tiz looked away and down, repeating words she had said quite often. "If something happened to you, I …" Her voice failed her. What would she say now? I would feel responsible? I love you?

Thor pulled her in and held her securely to him, his arms tight against her shoulders. He knew that she cared, and he was glad that she did. "Tiz…" Her torso expanded under his arms, and Thor inhaled with her in reply. His chin resting atop her head, a slight shiver of surprise rippled through him when he felt Tiz's warm breath against his neck. He stilled in uncertainty. He wasn't sure what she meant, or intended… But he was sure that Tiz was still worried.

"Thor…" she mumbled. He felt her arms around him, clinging to him tightly.

He suddenly grew apprehensive. This wasn't what he wanted. She was under a different sort of pretense… Thor sighed, and he let go of Tiz.

The instant she felt his hold on her weaken, Tiz pulled away. The words that sprang from her throat caught on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to apologize, but in doing so, she would only weaken herself. "I know, Thor. I know you'll be fine," she said with a smile. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You know I will, Tiz," he replied with a gentle chuckle. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you by my side." He paused for a second, noting that she smiled at him with her eyes closed. She was hiding something, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "I have some things I have to take care of. I will see you at dinner?"

"Mhm," Tiz replied brightly, staying in the room even as Thor was already on his way out. When the door closed, she inhaled deeply, listening to her own heartbeat, which sounded as loud as thunder.

A deep exhalation followed, and her eyes began to sting. Tiz buried her face in her hands. A strong urge to fall to the ground washed over her, but she refused to let herself become so utterly overpowered by feelings. "I feel so stupid," she whispered. Hearing her own thoughts aloud shattered her apart. "I love you, Thor… I love you so much… why…?" Her chest tightened, her heart felt like it was being twisted inside of her. "There is no one else … why don't you love me?" His words from times past flew through her mind, replaying itself repeatedly. "What do you mean, when you say you love me like you would a sister? Just what does that mean? Is that just so that I won't feel so utterly rejected?" Her last sentence shocked her to silence. Holding her breath and tightening her chest so that she could restrain herself from crying anymore, Tiz's breathing returned to normal.

Words from another played in her mind, and Tiz clenched her jaw. "I will always be there for you when you need me, Thor. But… I cannot stop from loving you…" A grin spread across her face, solidifying her resolve. She would keep this love, let it transform to what it may become, enduring all of the pain it would bring her. "I will wait, Thor. I'll wait for however long it'll take." Clenching her hands into fists, she walked to the door, opened it, and left, letting it close behind her.


End file.
